Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 152
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass der jetzige Arc, der bisher Längste ist? ------------------------------------------ Ein Schmerzensschrei entwich Abby, als sie von Gemello mit einem Tritt von den Beinen gerissen und weg geschleudert wurde. „Mein armer, närrischer und stolzer Zwillingsbruder“, fing Gemello an und schritt zu der Leiche seines Bruders hinüber, „warum wollte er nur unbedingt alleine gegen dich antreten?“, fragte er laut, jedoch wartete er nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fuhr gleich fort, „Lag wohl einfach an seinem sinnlos übertriebenen Stolz“, Gemello trat nach der Leiche, „Dieser beschissene Stolz, der uns auch in diese Mafia-Geschichte geritten hat“, der nächste Tritt ließ den Leichnam ebenfalls durch die Luft fliegen und als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, löste sich eines von Abbys Schwertern aus dem Fleisch und kullerte zu seiner Besitzerin. Mit leicht zitternden Händen hob sie ihre Waffe auf, danach versuchte sie sich an der Wand hinter sich hinaufzuziehen. Ihre Knie zitternden, jedoch schaffte sie aufrecht zu stehen, doch schon kam Gemello auf sie zu gestürmt und schwang sein Schwert gegen seine Gegnerin, die es trotz ihrer Verletzung schaffte den Streich mit ihrem eigenen Schwert zu parieren. Doch die Wucht des Aufpralls riss Abby ein weiteres Mal von den Füßen und als sie aufschlug, fiel ihr ihre Waffe erneut aus der Hand.. Erstmals blickte sich Abby vom Boden aus genauer um und bemerkte dort am Ende des Ganges ein hohes Fenster. Genau in diesem Moment drang Lees Stimme in ihren Kopf und sagte, „Flucht!“ Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, war sie nicht sonderlich weit oben und sie hatte zweifelsohne bereits für genug Ablenkung gesorgt, sie könnte einfach durch dieses Fenster fliehen. Doch ihr Blick schien sie zu verraten, denn Gemello sagte mit breiten Grinsen, „Du denkst daran zu fliehen, nicht wahr? Aber das kannst du vergessen. Dieser Mafia-Clan hier ist so gut wie Geschichte. Das ganze Gebäude versinkt im Chaos, also kann ich hier unbemerkt abhauen und du wirst mit deinem Kopfgeld ein hübsches Startkapital abgeben“. Gemello hatte nun Abby erreicht und trat mit aller Kraft nach ihrem verletzten Bein. Laut und schmerzerfüllt schrie Abby auf, „Keine Sorge, Mädchen, ich werde dich nicht töten. Lebendig bringst du mir bestimmt mehr ein. Ich will nur dafür sorgen, dass du mir in Zukunft keine Schwierigkeiten bereitest“, ein weiteres Mal trat Gemello zu und traf diesmal Abbys Kopf. Diesmal blieb der Schrei aus, Abby legte den Kopf auf die Seite und spuckte eine Ladung Blut zu Boden. Als sie wieder hinauf blickte, sah sie wie Gemello bereits seine Faust erhob. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf verlangte laut nach Hilfe, worauf sich Abby dafür hasste nicht selbst stark genug zu sein um sich aus dieser Situation zu helfen. Erneut schrie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf und inständig hoffte Abby, dass ihr jemand zur Hilfe eilen würde. Doch niemand kam und erneut durchzuckte sie dieses beißende Gefühl von Schwäche. Die Faust traf und es wurde dunkel. „Fo~rge“, drang der langgezogene Ruf eines kleinen Mädchens durch die stille und finstere Bibliothek. Prompt entzündete sich die Kerze auf Forges Schreibtisch und erleuchtete das Szenario. Wie immer saß der Schriftsteller an dem Schreibtisch, manchmal hatte sich Abby gefragt, was ihr Ziehvater in dieser Finsternis tat. Wartete er vielleicht dort, bis es wieder Tag wurde? „Was ist denn Abby? Konntest du wieder nicht schlafen?“, fragte der Geist und lächelte die junge Abby, in ihrem pinken Pyjama, an. „Nein, sonst würde ich ja nicht hier stehen“, war die freche Antwort, die wiederum mit einem Lachen Forges erwidert wurde. „Und hepp“, Forge hob einen seiner Finger, worauf Abby, wie durch Zauberhand auf den Schreibtisch flog und sich dort dann niedersetzen konnte. „Mal sehen, was könnte ich dir heute Nacht erklären, damit du endlich schlafen kannst?“, er besah sich alles, was vom spärlichen Kerzenlicht erleuchtet wurde um nach Anregungen zu suchen, dann sagte er, „Ich habs, wie wärs mit dem Brechungsindex?“ „Pah, das ist doch Kinderkram, das hast du mir schon einmal erklärt“, meinte Abby. „Hm... na gut, wie stets mit dem Periodensystem?“, Abby schüttelte den Kopf, „Körperberechnungen? Genetik? Balladen des vorherigen Jahrhunderts? Geographie des South Blues? Arithmetische Grundlagen?“, Abby warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „Fortgeschrittene Arithmetik?“, wieder verneinte Abby, „Hm... du hast wohl wieder meine Erwachsenenheftchen ohne meines Wissens gelesen, oder?“ Das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Schreibtisch nickte wild und lächelte breit, „Warum erzählst du mir nicht etwas über Telekinese?“ „Phew, Telekinese also? Das ist ein sehr schwieriges Thema“, fing Forge an, doch als er den Blick seiner Adoptivtochter bemerkte fuhr er fort, „Bei der Telekinese geht es grundsätzlich darum, seinen Geist so sehr auf Etwas zu fokussieren, sodass man dieses 'Etwas' selbst manipulieren kann“, um seine Aussage mit einem Beispiel zu untermalen, ließ er das Buch „Piraterie für Dummies“ durch Abbys Sichtfeld fliegen. „Sobald man Telekinese ein bisschen trainiert hat, braucht dieses fokussieren nur einen kurzen Augenblick, aber gerade in der Anfangszeit kann das fokussieren einige Minuten in Anspruch nehmen. Aber wenn man es schlussendlich gemeistert hat, kann man alles manipulieren, die Luft, Metall, man kann sogar Feuer erzeugen... Hey, ich hab gesagt fokussieren, nicht Luft anhalten“, fügte er an, als Abby, mit bereits hochrotem Kopf, ein Tintenfass fixierte. „Und das ist alles?“, fragte Abby, nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, „Einfach nur ein bisschen Konzentration?“ „Erstens ist es nicht nur ein 'bisschen' Konzentration und zweitens braucht man dazu einen starken Geist und ein wenig Talent kann natürlich auch nicht schaden. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du Beides hast, also musst du nur regelmäßig üben“, sagte Forge und fuhr mit seiner durchsichtigen Hand über Abbys Kopf und erzeugte mithilfe eines Luftstoß die Illusion einer Berührung, „Nun aber ins Bett, sonst bist du morgen nicht fit genug für dein Training mit Neil“ Abby öffnete ein Auge, das Andere reagierte nicht, und blickte auf die edle Decke des Ganges auf dessen Boden sie lag. Sie konnte Gemello, etwas entfernt, fluchen hören. Leicht, kaum merklich, drehte sie ihren schmerzenden Kopf und erkannte den Mafiosi, wie er über dem Körper seines Bruders stand und ihn untersuchte. Sie versuchte einen Muskel zu rühren, doch die Schmerzen waren zu groß, als dass sie sich aufrichten könnte. Dann fiel ihr diese Erinnerung ein, die sie gerade gesehen hatte. Konnte sie vielleicht auf die Telekinese zurückgreifen? Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Körper des toten Bruders, sie stellte sich vor, wie er den Arm hob um die Person, die über ihn gebeugt war zu würgen. Doch nichts geschah. Sofort schoss ihr durch den Kopf, das ihr Geist nicht stark genug war, dass sie schwach war und schlussendlich wieder von Lee und den Anderen gerettet werden musste. Sie fühlte sich noch nutzloser als ihr auch noch einfiel, dass diese ganze Aktion eigentlich nur den Zweck hatte Kock zu helfen, doch nun war sie es, die wieder gerettet werden musste, nur weil ihr Geist nicht ausreichend stark genug war. Doch was macht einen Geist eigentlich stark? War es Wissen? Sie versuchte sich erinnern, ob ihr Forge diese Frage je beantwortet hat, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie nie gefragt hatte. Wenn sie ihn nie gefragt hatte, musste das wohl bedeuten, dass sie die Antwort schon einmal gekannt hatte. Was war es, dass einen Geist stark machte? Sie zerbrach sich ihren Schädel über diese Frage. „Sag mir, warum kann ich diese Stärke nicht aufbringen?“, fragte sie die kleine Abby, die plötzlich, in ihrem pinken Pyjama, über ihr stand und mitleidig auf ihr verwundetes Zukunftsbild hinab blickte. „Ein Geist kann nur dann stark sein, wenn er sich bewegt“, sagte die kleine Abby, „Jeder Mensch besitzt einen Pfad, den er entlang geht. Ob dieser Pfad zu einem oder mehreren Zielen führt, ob er gewunden oder geradlinig ist oder ob der Pfad mit mehreren Personen beschritten wird ist egal. Solange man voranschreitet, und nicht stehenbleibt, ist man stark. Unser Pfad hatte nie ein Ziel, er wurde nur links und rechts begrenzt von Dingen, die wir niemals sein wollten. Unter vielen verschiedenen Dingen wollten wir vor allem niemals schwach sein. Seit du von deinen jetzigen Freunden gerettet werden musstest, bist du der Meinung von deinem Pfad abgekommen zu sein und deswegen stehst du verwirrt und ratlos herum und fragst dich, wie du wieder auf deinen Pfad kommst, ohne dabei zu merken, dass du immer noch auf ihm stehst. Denn Hilfe anzunehmen oder sich auf Andere zu verlassen, ist keine Schwäche. Eine Schwäche wäre es wehleidig in seinem eigenen Blut am Boden zu liegen, weil der eigene Arsch zu fett geworden ist um hochzukommen. Ich meine ernsthaft, wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen?“ „War ich tatsächlich einmal so eine vorlaute, freche Göre?“, fragte Abby ihr junges Ebenbild laut, jedoch lächelte sie dabei, denn nun hatte sie begriffen und konnte wieder weitergehen. Panisch und angsterfüllt schrie Gemello auf, als die Hand seines toten Bruders sich plötzlich auf seine Kehle zubewegte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zog der Mafiosi eines seiner Schwerter und schlug den emporgestreckten Arm ab. Als sich dann auch der restliche Körper zu rühren begann, fing Gemello an, wild mit seinem Schwert die Leiche zu zerschneiden. Keuchend, mit Blut und Schweiß im Gesicht, wandte sich der Anzugträger um und erblickte Abby, die wie eine Marionette in der Luft baumelte. Mit einem weiteren Aufschrei stürmte der Mafiosi mit erhobener Klinge auf die Piratin zu. Doch als er zustechen wollte, bog sich die Spitze seines Schwertes vom Körper Abbys weg. Es bog sich immer weiter weg und als die Spitze auf Gemello selbst zeigte, streckte sich das Metall soweit, dass es die Stirn des Mafiosi glatt durchdrang. Ungläubig starrten seine kalten Augen Abby an, als er auf die Knie sackte, umkippte und dann reglos liegen blieb. An dieser Stelle hätte Abby gerne einen triumphalen Satz eingebaut und wäre hin fortgeschritten, doch sie hatte ihr Limit erreicht. Ihre Telekinese ließ nach, sie landete auf ihren Füßen und da ihr Bein immer noch höllisch schmerzte, taumelte sie gleich zur Seite weg, knallte gegen die Wand und sank an hier hinunter, wo sie schließlich sitzen blieb.